Harry Potter's Older Sister
by fandombornandraised
Summary: "Harry, just because the prophecy says you have to defeat the dark lord, doesn't mean you have to do it alone." Jen Potter should have been in slytherin. She's smart, devious, overprotective and always has a plan. Lots of one shots from all her years as she helps Harry out.


**Note: Just a lot of one shots of her years throughout hogwarts.**

**PROLOGUE**

"Where is she?"

"When is she coming out?"

More murmurs and whispers were heard among the crowd of three hundred people. As people seated in the aisles looked around, waiting for the bride to come out. One of the bridesmaid's, with long auburn dark brown hair and dark amber eyes looked over at Ron Weasley. "Where's Harry?" she mouthed.

Ron shrugged and shook his head. Great Hermione thought, he isn't even at the wedding. The bride was going to kill him.

Suddenly the music shifted and the Bride started to walk out, but Hermione was too lost in thought about Harry to look up.

Ron whispered her name "Hermione, there he is."

And Hermione looked up to see Harry Potter walking the bride down the aisle. Harry was tall and muscular having never suffered from malnourishment as a child (how? Read on to find out). He had the messy black Potter hair and glowing green eyes, just like the bride. He was walking the bride down the aisle, a very slim beautiful girl with long black hair, which held a tint of red, and glowing green emerald eyes. Harry was gripping the bride tightly. Hermione couldn't help but smile; of course Harry would walk his sister down the aisle in the place of their dad. Harry and Jen were all each other had.

Jennifer Potter couldn't believe this day had come. She never knew peace could be so nice in the Wizarding world, and as Harry walked her down the aisle to her future husband, she was nervous and excited. Harry gripped her arm tighter, causing her attention to go back to the wedding. They were at the end now and she could see him, the man she was in love with. He had light brown hair, a muscular and slim body like Harry, and never looked better. As Jennifer made to leave Harry's arm, Harry didn't let go.

She looked at him and saw something she hadn't seen in years, "Harry, why are you crying?"

"Jen, I'm only 18 and I'm being selfish. You've given your whole life for me and I can't…I don't want to let you go."

Jen too had some tears coming to her eyes as her brother said these words, "Harry, my last name might change but I'll always be a Potter. We'll always be Potters."

"Stubborn Potters at that." Chimed in a light voice. Her future husband, the man she was in love with. "Now Harry, you've hogged her all your life, time to share." Stated the clearly amused voice, and Harry kissed Jennifer on the cheek and put her hand into the groom's held out hand. As he patted the groom on the back Harry heard the amused voice again, "Come Jen, you've been a Potter for too long, time to change that last name" and smiled as he went to stand next to Hermione, grabbing her hand.

The groom whispered to his wife as the ceremony began. "Hey Jen just think of it like a quidditch match, my house vs Gryffindor. Just this once, I get to win."

Jen rolled her eyes as the the priest started, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Cedric Jamie Diggory and Jennifer Lily Potter in Holy Matrimony."

The ceremony went on with tears, happiness and joy. The press was going crazy, the wedding of Jennifer Potter was the Wedding of the century, second only to Harry Potter who wasn't married yet.

Jennifer sighed as the reception went on.

Harry, still young and seventeen stood up from his table. He lightly tapped the glass, "can I get everyone's attention please? When Jen asked me to make a speech for her wedding, I was surprised and I didn't know what I could say. But then I realized that I had to say what she never could. What most of you still don't know. Sometimes I think Jen should have been put in Slytherin because she did so many things without telling anyone."

"My sister is a strong person, stronger than I could ever be and for her twenty one years in existence, she's sacrificed all of them, her whole life…for me. She watched our parents die and took care of me at the Dursleys, always calming me down with stories about the Wizarding world. When I became old enough to eat real food and the Dursley's gave us such small portions, Jen chose to starve and gave me her portion since I was a "growing boy". When she started Hogwarts, she went to Professor Snape the first week and asked him how to brew a nourishment potion and found the Kitchens with a certain pair of twins so that once a week, she could send me a care package of food and potions a long with almost daily letters. All this while remaining in the top two (Cedric being the other) of her class and playing on the quidditch team, becoming a prefect and later head girl. She graduated with 10 O owls, 8 Newts and the highest grades Hogwarts has ever seen. When I started Hogwarts she watched out for me, took basilisk venom for me, taught me the patronus charm, and coached Cedric through the triwizard tournament. At the age of 15, she learned the fidilus charm just so she cast the charm and move us of the Dursley's for good. When Sirius almost died, Jenn pushed him out of the way, almost losing her own life. And in the final battle, she, well you all know what she did, even I can't believe what she did and I was there. Somehow, through all this she started dating Cedric God knows when. I don't even know how she had time."

Harry paused and Cedric took the time to shout out, "All Potters are stubborn, you don't even want to know how long it took me to chase her and convince her to date me. And don't even get me started on how many dates she canceled because of her little brother."

Everyone laughed and Harry continued. "Sorry about that Ced. I'm glad you are my brother in law and I'm glad my sister is finally happy and can peacefully enjoy life. Jen, thanks for being my savior, my parent, my sister, my best friend and my mentor.

You'll always be a Potter and I pray your kids are born with the Potter stubbornness and become Gryffindors like us. To Jen and Cedric Diggory." And everyone drank.

Cam Jenson also tapped his glass and he was smirking. Cedric groaned, Cam was going to say something stupid. "That was a great speech Harry and I agree, a lot of us are wondering when Cedric and Jen started dating, not to mention how it happened. And as best friend and best man to the groom, I am here to tell you how it happened."

Jen ducked her head onto Cedric's shoulder, "I'm going to kill him" murmured Cedric. "

Cam noticed their glares, "Woah guys, don't glare too hard. I mean you only started dating in third, wait I mean second year." Everyone gasped, "Yeah I guess no one knew that. Hell I didn't even know for a long time, but anyways, here's how it happened…"

Jennifer Potter had turned four on September 23 and her brother, Harry Potter was fifteen month's old. She loved her brother with a passion and she knew more than her parents thought she did about what was going on. She knew they were hiding, she knew there was a prophecy and she knew that her family was in danger. Another thing she knew was Voldemort was after her little brother and she would rather die than have Voldemort get him.

On Halloween in 1981, Jennifer had a feeling something bad was going to happen. As night fell upon the house, her mom tucking Harry into bed and her dad doing something downstairs, Jennifer stole away from her parents and walked into the living room where the family owl, an almost white owl named Erie was perched. She looked at the owl, "Erie" she said and petted him. "I can't help but feel like something weird is going to happen today and I need you to do me a favor. Take this package to where I'm at tomorrow. Don't come back until then." And the owl nodded and flew away.

Jennifer continued to think. It helped to be paranoid in this war, just like Moody. And though her parents liked to think she was ignorant, Jennifer was smart just like Lily and her dad, and knew all about what was going on. If nothing bad happened then Erie would come back tomorrow and she could put the package back where she had grabbed it. If not, then she had a backup plan just in case something happened.

She was walking to Harry's room when the door exploded open. She looked down through the stair railing to see a black cloaked man enter and her dad shout at her mom, "Lily grab Jennifer and Harry and leave! I'll hold him off."

The next thing Jennifer knew, she was being pulled away by her mom as her dad's body was thrown against the bookshelf, dead. Jennifer shuddered, shock could come later and she ran to Harry's room with her mom. In the room her mom shouted, "Jen get in the closet and take Harry. Her mom closed the closet door just as Voldemort walked in.

"Step aside" is all he said as Jen watched her mother refuse than die through the crack of the door. Jen watched as the evil man approach the closet door and open it.

She was holding Harry and she stared at the dark lord's red eyes refusing to look away. "You can't have my brother." Was all she said as Voldemort ignored her and cast Aveda Kedavra on her little brother while he was in her arms.

The next thing Jen knew was she was waking up in the rubble of Harry's room. Harry was asleep in her arms, a nasty scar on his head and the dark lord was gone, all that remained were black robes. Jen slowly got up and walked to her mom's body and closed her eye mom's as she kissed her Mom's temple. "Don't worry mum, I'll take care of him." And she quickly picked up something in her Mom's hand. As she walked downstairs, she saw her dad's more mangled and blood body and did the same. She closed his eyes, kissed his temple, promised to take care of Harry, before grabbing something from his hand too and hiding it. She quickly walked to the office, which was still standing, but barely and walked to the bookcase. She grabbed three books and threw them on the ground before opening a secret vault. She grabbed the bag in the vault, put the books back and walked outside the house where Hagrid had just arrived in a motorcycle.

Hagrid was crying "I ca't beli've Lily and James a'e dead. Jen, I'm sup'osed to take you some'ere safe, come with me." Jen numbly walked to Hagrid and was whisked away to number four private drive, where professor Dumbledore and McCgonagall were waiting.

Jen never let go of Harry and as the professor approached them, her grip tightened.

Dumbledore began to speak, "Jennifer, your brother is famous and people are celebrating this day. The day the dark Lord is no more."

Jennifer was only four and she started to cry. "Today is no holiday, sir. MY parents are dead!"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Harry will need to stay here since it is safest for him to be in the muggle world, but you don't have…"

Jennifer quickly interrupted, "I'm staying here sir. I promised mom and dad and I will not leave my brother's side." She held the sleeping baby to her, even closer.

Dumbledore bowed his head, "Very well. However, it is important Harry not enter the magic world because it will not be safe for him. Take care of him, Jennifer. Here is a letter for your aunt describing how she will take you in and what happened. I will see you in a few years. " Dumbledore walked with Jen to the door and knocked then disappeared with Hagrid and Mcgonagall. Jen waited for her rude aunt, gave her the letter and walked to the bedroom her and Harry would be sharing for the next 11 years.

But as she laid down in a bed, holding Harry close, letting the shock of finding her dead parents cloud her. She thought of two things, 1. Erie would arrive tomorrow, 2. Dumbledore never said she couldn't enter the magical world.

The first day the Dursley's, Jen woke up before anyone else. She quickly rummaged through her pockets as Erie flew into the window she had opened. Jen pulled out a quill and parchment, the bag from the vault, and her parent's wands, the items she had grabbed from their hands yesterday. She also laid the package Erie had brought, next to everything.

She then proceeded to open the bag from the vault, pulling out a few Potter family books, a mini trunk, a jewelry box and their Gringotts vault keys. She pulled out the wands tapped the trunk and it enlarged, she then tucked the wands, the jewelry box and the books in there. Finally, she opened the package and out came her father's invisibility cloak and some old parchment known as the marauder's map, she also tucked these items into the trunk knowing she would need them later.

The next four years at the Dursley's went by terribly slow. Jen took care of Harry and when he stopped eating baby food, the Dursley's gave him the same sized portion of food they gave Jen, which was very very small. Jen, knowing her brother was a growing boy simply gave him her portion and snuck down to the kitchens with the cloak to steal crackers and other small snacks when she could.

Every night, she would tell Harry stories about the Wizarding world, the marauder's and Hogwarts, and of Voldemort and Harry fell asleep to them. While Jen slept through nightmares of her parent's death., but she remained strong and always made sure to sleep after Harry and awake before him. As for clothing, Petunia gave her a small amount of money every month to buy clothes since she was a girl while Harry got Dudley's old clothing. Jen wouldn't stand for this and instead bought her brother clothing while she cut up Dudley's clothing into more fashionable female apparel. When she started preschool and later when Harry did, Jen coached him and both Potter kids held the best grades in their classes.

At the age of six on Christmas eve, Jen opened the trunk for the first time and brought out the jewelry box she had tucked in there. In it was the potter family heir ring for males and the potter family necklace for females. She didn't touch the ring, knowing it would go to harry on his fifth birthday, but grabbed the necklace and put it on. She grabbed the invisibility cloak, snuck out and used her parent's wands to ride the night bus. She had waited until early morning (knowing Harry and the Dursley's slept late) before heading to Gringotts and opening their family vault. She grabbed a lot of gold knowing her family could easily afford it and checked up on her and Harry's trust funds. She was able to enter the family vault since she was the oldest and had the potter family necklace on.

She proceeded to exchange some gold for muggle money and went shopping. She bought books of the Wizarding world at the book store and had them wrapped and shrunk and entered muggle London, something from that day on she would do three times a year for Harry's birthday, Christmas and Easter gifts. She bought her and Harry clothing and supplies. Her and Harry would never have second hand clothing again, she vowed. And she very much didn't give a damn if the Dursley's noticed or not.

When she returned through the night bus, Harry was asleep and she wrapped all the gifts before laying them out next to his bed. The joy and happiness on Harry's face made her resolve to never let anyone harm her little brother again.

Every time she made her three times a year trips, she bought a lot of books and stored them in the trunk from the vault. She also started receiving the daily prophet every morning. Until Harry learned to read, she read to him about history, magical theory and snippets from the prophet. And when he started to read, they both jumped into different subjects, memorizing everything they could.

The years went on and Harry was growing. He was a slim boy through genetics and he was getting taller. He could speak to snakes; something Jen didn't think was bad, but she still made him read a book on them. Harry, she decided, if what she knew of the prophecy was correct, would need to know as much as possible.

The day he put on the family ring when he turned five, was also the day Jen taught him about purebloods, muggleborns, and half bloods. She taught him about the families, their family, their motto and political power. She also told him a little about a prophecy, what happened that night and why it was so important that they both learn, study and stay in shape.

Jen grew up too. She was thin, really thin for her age even though she would be one of the oldest one in her Hogwarts class with a September birthday. Her height was average for a girl and she was growing to become a beautiful woman. She was quiet due to nightmares, which constantly plagued her, smart, and very dominating when she wanted to be. Harry was her only priority. She wanted him to be happy and it showed. Harry was smart, maybe a little less brilliant, but still up there. He had a personality just like Jen that would make any marauder proud, and unlike  
Jen, his green eyes shined with innocence and happiness. She also introduced Harry to quidditch and the Hogwarts houses, both knowing they wouldn't settle for less than Gryffindor and being on their house team their second year.

Jen was already 11 when she received her Hogwarts letter, knowing she would be turning 12 twenty two days after September first.

Once again, she ignored the Dursley's, something that was becoming a habit. Especially since they were afraid of her, another thing she didn't care for. Petunia decided that Jen and Harry would have to do chores, but Jen simply ignored her, barricaded the doors and that was the end of that. During Major holidays, Jen would once again lock the door and her and Harry wouldn't leave the room in order to avoid the Dursleys.

She shopped in Diagon Alley, got her new wand and bought a snow-white owl which she would give to Harry so he could communicate with her. She would be taking Erie to school.

The day she had to leave was one of the saddest. She had never left Harry, ever. And he cried, she cried and they both cried all night.

The morning she left, Jen kissed Harry's forehead and made him promise to owl her with his new owl he had named Hedwig, every other day, atleast. She told him that if the Dursley's starved him or did anything else, to contact her right away. Also, she left him the invisibility cloak so he could sneak away if he had to and told him she had an idea about food which she would owl to him later about. Finally, she put on a black muggle skirt and a red blouse. Making sure her Potter family necklace was on the bottom, not yet showing itself to the world. She put on a Wizarding cloak, having started to buy wizard clothing along with muggle clothing for her and Harry since he turned 5 and walked outside. She kept her wand on her right hand in a wand holster, but still being paranoid, kept her mom's wand in a leg holster on her leg. She had bought one for Harry for their dad's wand as well.

And with that, she was ready. She took the night bus to King's Cross and entered Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

She paid little attention to the happy Wizarding families on the platform and quickly found a compartment on the train and settled down. She grabbed an advanced potions book from her bag and began to read.

Then the door slid open. She registered this, but didn't even glance up as a person entered.

"Can I sit here? I don't really know anyone." Questioned the boy. And he was surprised when bright green eyes stared at him over a rather large, old looking book.

Jen looked at the boy at his question. He was taller than her, but slim with golden brown hair. He flashed her a timid, scared smile and she decided that her must be a first year. She noticed that his eyes were beautiful, grey with a mix of green full of life and innocence. No hint of the tragedy and horror that haunted Jen's green eyes.

And she nodded without putting down her book, "sure, I'm Jennifer."

The boy smiled, "Cedric Diggory. Do you have a last name, Jennifer?" Questioned Cedric, losing his shyness and becoming more comfortable. He shifted a little as Emerald eyes focused on him again, "Yes I do" she stated, a hint of amusement to her voice.

Cedric laughed a little at her reluctance to say her last name as the door opened again and in came in a pair of twins with Red hair, a boy with dark brown hair and a boy with curly brown hair.

"can we…"

"sit here?"

"I'm Fred

"and I'm George"

"and we are the Weasley twins."

"I'm Cam Jenson and obviously not as funny as these two." Said the dark brown hair boy.

"And I'm Lee Jordan" said the boy with curly brown hair.

Jen and Cedric both laughed at the amusing twins and nodded their head to everyone.

Cedric started talking to the twins, " Hey I know you guys. We live in the same town, I'm Cedric Diggory by the way. This is Jennifer no last name."

Jen smiled at Cedric's use of her last name and the twins, Lee and Cam turned to her. "why aren't you sharing your last name?"

Jen shrugged, "don't feel like it."

Cedric looked at her, "Are you muggleborn? We aren't the type of purebloods to discriminate, we promise."

Jen shifted into a light pureblood persona and responded, "I know who your families are, trust me. All your families seeing as all of you are pureblood. And no I'm not muggleborn." She grinned.

Cedric continued to stare at her, surprised at her change in demeanor, "who are you?"

Jen merely smiled, "you'll see."

George broke the silence, "so what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Hufflepuff" stated Cam and Cedric at the same time, catching each other's eyes and smiling.

Lee yelled out "Gryffindor" and Fred and George nodded.

Cam looked at Jennifer, "how about you Jennifer?"

She smiled again, "you'll see." And said nothing more.

With that, Fred pulled out exploding snap and the five began to play until they had to change in their robes, exit the train and take a boat to Hogwarts.

When they exited the trains, Jen smiled at the invisible beasts pulling the carriages. She had read about them in "Hogwarts, A History." Only a person who had seen tragedy, who had seen death could see Threstles. She smiled to the confused looks of the five boys as they entered the boats.

Jen ohed and awed with the other first years as hey spotted the cast for the first time. She had heard stories, but seeing it in person for the first time was an unbelievable sight.

As soon as the sorting started, Jen noticed all the nervous 11 year olds and she couldn't help, but feel excited. However, she remained calm and impassive. Of the six she rode in the train with, Cedric got called first.

"Diggory, Cedric" and as he walked up, he looked at Jen and gave her a small smile. The sorting had sat on his head for a minute before screaming HUFFLEPUFF. Jen flashed him a small congratulatory smile.

"Jenson, Cam" was called next and the hat sat there for ten seconds before yelling HUFFLEPUFF. And he hurried to sit next to Cedric.

"Johnson, Angelina" went to GRYFFINDOR and she scrambled to sit next to Katie Bell who had been sorted into that house before Cedric.

The sorting went on. A Rosier, Flint, Blaise and a couple others went to Slytherin. Lee Jordan true to his word got sorted into GRYFFINDOR after Angelina.

And Jen felt Cedric, Cam, Lee and the Weasley twins' stares on her back as they wondered when she would be called.

Finally, the Great Hall quieted down as the name "Potter, Jennifer" was called out.

Suddenly, everyone was looking around trying to find whoever this person was.

"Is that the sister of Harry Potter?"

"There's a female Potter?"

"WHAT?!"

"Who is she?"

"Did you know about her?"

Jen smiled as the whispers halted when she stepped forward, slowly. She walked with poise and grace and stepped onto stage, as the great hall stood in silence.

Before sitting on the stool to be sorted she pulled out her Potter family crest necklace, tapped it to the right part of her chest over her heart in honor of the Potter Family and let it fall, showing it to everyone.

People gasped and she saw Cedric, Lee and Cam staring in shock, but smiling. And the Weasley twins had the biggest grins. She made eye contact with the crowd, refusing to be shy and sat down. People looked at the thin, girl with erie emerald eyes and poise. She didn't even look up as the hat was being put on her head. And not to her surprise, it didn't even touch her before yelling out.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Jen lightly smiled, as the whispers got louder. She made her way to the table, sitting at a large opening with a bunch of red heads. She registered them to be Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley, the older siblings of the twins when they introduced themselves. They were obviously saving their brother's seats. Fred and George were the last ones to be sorted into Gryffindor and they both sat on each side of her after making their way to the table.

"So, Potter…"

"Potter…"

"why didn't"

"you tell us."

She smiled mischievously, "I dunno, felt like fooling some people."

Fred and George shared a look, "what do you think about pranks?"

She smiled again, and George looked at Fred, "I believe we should be friends"

Jennifer smiled, "in that case, call me Jennifer."

Jen was a quiet girl, Cedric noticed. Trying to avoid the spotlight of being he boy-who-lived sister, she was very reserved and didn't talk to many Gryffindor's except Fred, George,Bill, Charlie, Wood and Lee. All quidditch players, though he didn't register that.

Jen was the silent type and only answered questions in class when called upon. But since she never failed to give a thorough and correct answer, all the teachers constantly called on her.

She was always first to cast her spells to the frustration of many.

But the odd thing was, when she finished, Jen didn't brag or get out another book.

Instead she went around helping other people to get it, to understand it.

She was a brilliant tutor.

Another startling fact about her was that she helped EVERYONE, slytherin's included to the dismay of Fred, Cam, Lee and George. And even though she was a quiet first year, all the first years and some upper years liked her and respected her.

She was always in the library with different people, but most of the time she sat by herself, reading old and complicated books.

The other half of the time she was writing letters.

It was startling when on the second day of breakfast; a snow whit owl captured the great halls attention as it soared to a hault in front of her while she ate breakfast with all the Weasleys. She recognized and smiled at the bird offering her bacon to it before it flew off.

The parchment in her hand seemed like a long letter and Jen smiled as she read it.

It startled everyone when letters liked that arrived every two days. Even the Weasley's didn't know who she was writing too. That was another thing about Jen. Though Jen talked to many people, she wasn't very open. She ignored questions about her brother or where she lived. And she hated to talk about herself, always changing the topic or posing questions about other people's lives. It's what gave her reputation as a nice person. And a mystery. Jen Potter was definitely a mystery.

Jen didn't have a temper, she was always calm, collected and patient.

And that was her advantage in Snape's class. The first day, he called her out but she was elusive and swift in her tactic. Always answering all his questions and staying to talk to him after class until he grudgingly started to favor her. No one knew what she talked to him about, but some times, late at night, Jen potter vould be seen leaving the dungeons with a light smile on her face.

Cedric, Cam, Geroge, Fred and Lee hung out most of the time, forming the rare notorious friendships that broke house barriers. And usually when they hung out, they dragged Jennifer with them. Earning them the privilege of being know as Jennifer Potters closest friends. Not that it was saying much.

Jennifer was very reserved around them, much like she was around others. She had a great sense of humor, was always thoughtful and remembered everything.

If Fred or George missed a meal because they had detention from pulling pranks, she didn't chastise them, but would instead appear with a floating platter full of food for them and a list of suggestions for their next prank. If Cedric, Cam and Lee slept through breakfast, she would always bring breakfast to class and if they were studying late at night, she would reappear suddenly with food from the kitchens for all of them.

The boys soon began to do the same for her, as she missed most meals by constantly getting distracted or helping another student. Funnily, at half the meals they ate in the great hall, the boys always insisted on making her plate because she always served herself little food and barely finished it half the time.

And the bond of friendship between them all only grew stronger.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Hogwarts is as amazing as the stories. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, of course and I'm happy here. But I miss you, little brother. Tell me you are safe? _

_Anyways, I'm sure your curiosity has already caused you to open the package, so let me explain._

_Remember that map I showed you, that dad, Uncle Padfoot and Moony created? I used it to find the kitchens with two of my new friends, their twins named Fred and George from the Weasley family. I think I told you about them? Their parents were in the order with mum and dad. _

_Anyways, once a week, I'm going to send you a package with a lot of food and five doses of a potion. The potion is a nourishment potion, something you need to take once every 36 hours to stay healthy. Yeah, I'm that WORRIED about the Dursley's mistreating you. Anyways, you better take it because it was a pain to brew and I had to do it late at night. I love you brother, and I miss you. So ease my worries by taking these potions._

_How are you doing? Need more books? Did you finish reading "Hogwarts, A history?" _

_I think I told you about Profesor Snape? He's the potions master and he's rude to me since I'm a Potter and because he hated Dad, I think I told you about that grudge, right? I think he's easing up. I stayed back from class one day to talk to him about the nourishment potion I wanted to brew. He was really mean at first and told me to go away. But I think curiosity won him over and he asked why I was making it. TURNS OUR HE KNOWS AUNT PETUNIA and he hates her as much as we do. He knew MUM, Harry. Can you believe it? They were best friends, but he wouldn't tell me why they stopped. Anyways, after he learned about how we are treated at home, he now supervises me making the potion so that way I won't screw it up. He also loaned me some more potions books to read._

_Oh and class. Me and this boy named Cedric Diggory who I met on the train have been fighting for the top spot. He's a Hufflepuff and we are good friends, but we compete like crazy to get the best grades. But of course, I get better grades. You better be studying because I expect you to do just as well as me when you arrive._

_Anyways, I'll cut this letter short since Fred and George keep staring at the novel they believe I'm writing. I expect a reply within two days as always._

_Potters for life,_

_Jen_

Jen smiled as she watched Erie fly away with another letter to Harry. True to her word, they continued to write to each other every other day, atleast. And Jen was constantly sending her little brother potions and food.

She wasn't too close to Angelina and Katie and preferred to spend her time with Fred, George, Lee. Oliver Wood, Bill or Charlie who were a few years older. And sometimes she studied with Cam and Cedric who were best friends.

She reflected a lot on how well she was doing. She still had nightmares, so she was always the first up and last asleep. And she made sure no one called her Jen besides Harry, she wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready to let people in. No one knew she was brewing a potion for Harry and as far as she was concerned, it was no one's business. She was far ahead in all her classes and Cedric and her maintained a friendly competition, though she ended up beating him most of the time. And she was already making a list of everything she would buy Harry for Christmas.

The first part of the year went by fast for Jen. Her birthday passed with no acknowledgement except for a card from Harry, which she showed no one. She went home for winter holidays, bringing presents for Harry and new clothing. Harry was growing and the Potions made sure he was healthy. He was soaking up books as fast as she was at that age and he responded to her letters with vigor.

For Christmas, she got something small for Cedric, Cam, Fred, George, Lee, Bill, Charlie and Oliver. And they all got her something small too, mostly chocolates which she gave to Harry, knowing her brother had a sweet tooth. And Bill, Charlie, Fred and George's mother sent her a "Weasley sweater" as they dubbed it, a long with a smaller one meant for Harry. She smiled at this, she really had amazing friends.

One day, after the Christmas holidays, they were all sitting around a table in the library murmuring about what they had done over break. It was the usual group with some other hufflepufs and ravenclaws.

George gathered his Gryffindor courage before asking Jen, "so what did you do over break?"

Jen seemed thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"Well, I obviously got to see my brother so I spent most of the time with him. And I went to Diagon alley, like I do every year for Christmas shopping."

Everyone was interested in this new slice of information, analyzing it.

Cam quickly questioned, "you went to Diagon alley? With who? You should meet up with us next time!"

And Jen responded with a quick "no one."

Cedric frowned, "wait they let you go alone? Is that safe?"

Jen's face changed, "yes. I live with my mother's muggle sister and her family and they hate magic. "

Everyone's mouth dropped. The boy who lived and his sister grew up with magic hating muggles.

Cam broke from his stupor first. "Wait, why do they let you go to the alley if they hate magic?"

Jen hesitated knowing they would hate her response. "oh. I don't tell them. I've been sneaking out of the house to go Christmas shopping in Diagon alley and muggle london since I was six. How else can I buy Harry presents?"

The ravenclaws they were with, at this shocked revelation, left and Cedric knew half the school would know about Jen's family by dinner.

George started a question, "they don't give you guys presents?"

Jen laughed bitterly. "Now George, why would they do that? To give presents means you have to like a person enough to give them something. It means you have to be thoughtful. I think once, ONCE, they gave Harry an extra piece of bread at dinner for christmas."

And Jen brought up food. Fred questioned what everyone wanted to know, "do they starve you?"

And as if laughing at an inside joke, Jen merrily replied. "No, they don't starve me." I starve myself, she mentally finished.

But Cedric knew there was more to it.. "But they don't feed you enough, do they? It's how you always lost weight over break and why you barely eat here. Your used to it." He stated, hoping she would tell him he was wrong. But in typical Jennifer Potter fashion, she didn't.

And Jen shrugged, "it is what it is." She got up as she packed her books, "c'mon let's go to dinner." And walked away, the boys quickly putting away their things to catch up with her.

As they did, Cedric interrupted their thoughts. "She's hiding something. There's more to it, you can tell."

And they all nodded, knowing Jen would only tell them when she was ready.

Walking into dinner that night, everyone stared as Jen entered the hall. But she didn't seem to care as she walked to the hufflepuff table and took a seat. Grabbing a role as she waited for the boys to catch up with her.

Marcus Flint approached her, she could feel his presence behind her, so she turned around and raised an eyebrow as him.

"Hey Marcus, can I help you?"

Flint eyed her carefully, "thanks for helping me with potions last week. I uh… I uhh wanted to know why you don't hate muggles if they treat you so badly?"

Jen looked thoughtful for a moment before responding to a silent great hall and her staring best friends as they approached the hufflepuff table to join her.

"Well, the way I see it if they are afraid of things they don't know. Right? Just like some wizards are afraid of muggles, because they don't understand them. And in Voldemort's case, he hates them for it. So why would I want to be just like them? Why would I want to be like_ him_? "

And that was that.

As the year ended, she smiled at the fact that she was top in her class, Cedric coming in a near second. Their rivalry and friendship was something all the first years new about and their arguments were something no one wanted to get in the middle of. She was also content with the small amount of pranks she had assisted Fred and George with.

As she picked a compartment in the express to stay in for the ride back to the Dursley's for the summer, she couldn't help, but be excited that she got to see Harry again. A knock on the door let in Cedric, Cam, Fred, Geroge, and Lee. Jen, who was reading a book, looked up and gave them all slight nods before going back to her book.

George shook his head. "Man Jennifer, how do you read so much?"

She smirked at his teasing.

Cedric, smiled happily at everyone. "So, anyone going out for quidditch next year?"

Fred and George planning on trying out as beaters nodded. Cam responded with "chaser" and Cedric smirked, "Hufflepuff seeker is mine."

He turned to look at Jen, "you'll come watch Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor right?" He asked, giving her a cocky smirk.

Jen smirked over her book, as did Fred and George "Afraid not."

Cedric and Cam, knowing they were missing something, quickly asked, "What? Why not?"

Jen's smirked widened and George spoke for Jen knowing she wouldn't say it, "Charlie is team captain next year since Bill is graduating and let's just say, quidditch run's in the Potter family and he knows it."

Still confused, Lee chimed in, "wait, are you on the team?"

Fred grabbed her book, so she would respond, but when she remained silent he spoke for her. "She had a special try out last week. And easily outflew everyone. Let's just say no one contested the fact that an almost second year got on the team."

Cedric processed this, "What position?"

Jen caught his eye as she smiled, "Chaser."

Cam and Cedric shared a look. They had known Jennifer for less than a year, and they knew under the quiet façade, there was a devious, cunning, driven girl. She was smart, top of the class and apparently she was an amazing flyer. The look they gave each other said one thing "fuck."

For the rest of the ride, everyone made polite conversation until George asked Jennifer what she was doing for the summer.

All the boys perked their heads. Jennifer never talked about herself and when she did, she mentioned Harry. It was obvious that she loved the boy who lived, but they didn't know anything else.

"oh, the usual, back to my aunt's house with Harry."

Lee spoke again, "nothing special?"

Jennifer seemed to smile at an inside joke, "no, the opposite actually. Very mundane and unFREAKY."

And she spoke no more.

As the train slowed down, Jen waved the boys and wished them to have a good summer. Cedric and Cam watched her walk away noticing she was walking alone out of King's Cross. She really was a mystery, they thought. Cedric blinked and she was gone.

The summer with Harry went by too fast for Jen. She gave Harry her first yearbooks so he could practice everything without doing the actual magic and as usual, the Dursley's avoided her. Though she did mention Severus Snape to her Aunt in passing once, just to see what she would say. Her Aunt ended up ranting about "FREAKISH BOYS" for an hour and she refrained from doing that ever again.

She was a little surprised when Cedric, Cam, Lee, Fred and George wrote her once a week for the whole summer. And she happily replied, telling Harry stories about all of them.

A Diagon Alley trip later, and Jennifer was once again on the train heading back to the place she almost considered home. It would be home next year when Harry was there to share it with her.

Jen still had nightmares, but Harry didn't know. And she knew the boys would notice that she had lost all the weight she had gained at Hogwarts even though she had grown taller and her hair had grown out a bit.

Ceric and Cam were the first to join her and they started a game of Exploding Snap as Fred, George and Lee arrived. All of them talking about their families and summer.

Jen wore a muggle black skirt and a green blouse with her family crest shining on top. She was a proud Potter and everyone knew it.

"How was summer, Jennifer?" asked Cam as she took out a notebook and began to pen a letter to Harry about some things she wanted him to do.

She looked up, "oh fine."

George turned his head to her and grimaced, "you lost weight Jennifer, not that you weren't already skinny before."

She shrugged again, "I was busy and had better things to do than eat."

Everyone wondered what this meant but said nothing knowing she wouldn't answer. She was private like that.

Her birthday was tomorrow, but she didn't care. To her, it was another day. She never celebrated it and she never got gifts and the same went for Christmas except last year. She couldn't really complain, it's not like Harry was allowed to leave the house and buy her gifts, though he somehow always managed to make her a card.

She got up early in the morning and walked downstairs, unsurprised to see no one there. In typical routine, she usually headed to the great hall, ate breakfast read and read until Fred, Lee, Oliver, Cam, Cedric, George or someone came down to sit with her before classes started.

As she arrived in the great hall, she realized she was the first person there. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, sat down, grabbed some toast and took out her book on dueling. A few minutes later, Jen was lost in her book, not noticing Hedwig fly in and drop a birthday card onto the part of the table in front of her.

She was still reading when two Hufflepuffs walked into the Great Hall, having been woken up early by some exploding dung bombs curtesy of the Weasley Twins.

Cam was telling Cedric, "Don't worry Ced, we'll get the twins ba- Hey, there's Jennifer and she's sitting alone, shall we go say hi?"

Cedric nodded and they walked over. He smirked in amusement at the fact that she hadn't noticed them hovering over her.

They sat on either side of her, "Potter" they chanted as Jen snapped out of her concentration and realized two Hufflepuffs were on either side.

"Oh, hey Cedric and Cam, what's up?"

Cam frowned, "how many times have we told you to call him Ced, Jennifer."

Cedric frowned and chimed in, "are you eating properly? A piece of toast is not breakfast Jennifer. You are too tiny."

She shrugged until she realized Cedric was holding the birthday card Harry had sent her. "Oi, Potter, what's this? Is it your birthday?"

Jen frowned but quickly hid it before sarcastically replying, "I dunno, maybe it's for you. After all, I do believe you turned 13 eight days again, Cedric."

Cedric turned to her and made contact with her green eyes, "Jennifer, call me Ced and it's your birthday, isn't it?"

An amused look took over Jen's face, "Yes it is. No big deal."

Cam looked at her shocked, " What?! It's your birthday, shouldn't you be opening presents or something? How did we not know this!"

Jennifer shrugged again and looked around the hall as more students started entering, " I haven't celebrated my birthday in 7 years. So no, now if you don't mind, I want to finish my book before class." And she snatched the card away from them and put it away. Cam and Cedric shrugged before walking away. Cam walked to the Hufflepuff table as Cedric ran out, thinking of something.

Jen's birthday went the same as any usual day.

She had just finished classes for the day when a hand gripped her arm and shoved her into an empty classroom. Using her fast reflexes, she pushed her assailant to the wall and held her wand at their throat.

She relaxed, but still held her position. "Cedric, if you ever do that again, don't blame me if I curse you." She gritted, not happy with being frightened. And let go.

"Sorry, Jennifer. I just wanted to talk to you."

Jen arched an eyebrow, "about?"

But Ced didn't say anything except put a box in her hand and leaned on the desk. "Here."

Jen opened it to find a small cake, decorated with the Potter family colors and in clear print it said "Happy 13th Birthday Jennifer."

Cedric looked at her expression. Her face went from shock to awe to sadness to something else. Her green eyes brightened a little and she looked at him for a minute without saying anything. "You said it was your birthday, so I went to the kitchens and got you a cake."

She muttered something and he had to lean in to hear it, "no one's ever given me a gift before. A cake before."

"Well, now someone has." He smiled. "Don't think this doesn't mean I'm not going to get better grades than you. OR go easy on quidditch. You know, Jennifer, you're a very mysterious person. I don't know why you didn't tell anyone it was your birthday. But yeah, Happy birthday Jennifer." And he hugged her before leaving.

As Cedric walked out, he stopped as her heard her say his name. "Ced"

He turned back to her, "Yes, Jennifer?"

She looked at him again and smiled, "Call me Jen." And she walked away.

As it turned out, Cedric did make it onto the quidditch team as seeker. And though he would be facing Jen on the playing field, their friendship, after the birthday incident, started with a vigor. Whenever Jen was not in at quidditch practice or in the common room, she was with Cedric. They sat together during most meals, spent weekends together and studied in the library.

Their friendship wasn't perfect and they did fight a lot. They fought a lot about random things. Like politics, purebloods and halfbloods and tradition. They both loved these arguments, because they got so passionate about it and they always compromised just like best friends.

In the past few weeks, tension was building though. Hufflepuff had beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin while Gryffindor had done the same. This match would decide the finals and Cedric was not looking forward to playing against Jen. The Weasley twins and Cam were great assets on their respective teams, but Jen was something else. The tiny, quiet girl had immediately become Hogwarts best quidditch player, as she silently trashed and obliterated all her opponents. In every match, she had scored enough points that even with catching the snitch; Ravenclaw and Slytherin had lost by a huge margin still. Worse, was one day, she had been in a talkative mood and had mentioned to Oliver(a shoe in for captain next year) how much better at Quidditch her little brother, Harry Potter was. Jen never talked about Harry, but this one comment had Oliver Wood already vowing to put him as seeker on the team as a first year, and the other teams nervous.

The morning of the game, Jen was, as always, reading a book in the great hall when Cedric walked in.

Dressed in his uniform, he walked over to her and sat next to her. He frowned as he saw Jen frowning, reading a letter with vigor.

"Hey, Jen what's up?" He eyed the uneaten toast on her plate. Was she starving herself again?

Distracted, she ignored him as she hastily pulled out a quill and parchment and began to write. Setting down the letter she had been reading. Cedric hated to read the letter, but he was curious. Jen received a letter every two days and no one even knew who it was from.

As he glimpsed at the letter in front of him, he began to read knowing she wouldn't notice.

_Jen,_

_ I think I would starve if you didn't send me those potions and food every week. The Dursley's are "punishing" me again for getting better grades in class than Dudley. They said I had to have used my "Freakish" talents to be smarter than their "diddykins." Ha, doesn't matter. I'm almost done reading the books you left me, and I love them. I also played a few pranks on Petunia and let's just say her prized garden won't be so prized by spring. _

_ I was wondering if we could figure out a different arrangement this summer? I'm tired of the Dursley's, Jen. And I hate how they treat you when your back. Not to mention the fact that you always starve so I can eat the right amount of food. I love you Jen, and I know you promised mum and dad to protect me. But I'm also your brother and the heir to the family. We need to figure this out. Please._

_ Finally, I wanted to let you know that I've been having strange dreams involving a green light. Is this what you dream about every night? Is it what I think it is? Their deaths? Can you tell me about it? I don't remember that night, but I know you can recall it perfectly._

_Love,_

_Harry._

As Cedric realized what he read, he knew he had underestimated the girl before him. Jen had a lot more secrets and was hiding a lot more. SHE WAS STARVING HERSELF? Not to mention brewing a potion? And she saw her parents die?

He nudged her again, breaking her concentration. And green eyes looked at him.

"Hey, goodluck today." And she grinned.

"Don't worry Ced, I won't beat you too bad."

He smirked and gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek before walking away. He would need to talk to her about this later.

As Cedric left, Jen froze. He had kissed her cheek.

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup and everyone was happy. Jen had the largest smile on her face as she was hoisted into the air on the twin's shoulder. As they let her down and everyone left, whispering of the Gryffindor party that would be going on, she stayed in the stadium. As it cleared out, she laid in the middle of the pitch and relaxed. Contemplating how happy she was.

She heard the footsteps a mile away and quickly registered who they belonged to. Realizing Cedric wasn't a threat, she closed her eyes and smiled lightly as he approached. "Can I help you?" she murmured.

He smiled a little. "Good game, you were amazing."

"She sat up and turned to him, "you did a great job too. I would say I'm sorry you lost, but I'm not."

Her smirked, "I would want to have my Jen any other way. And hey, I still caught the snitch. I can't help that you managed to score enough goals that whether I caught the snitch or not, it wouldn't matter."

And they both laughed.

Cedric sat next to her and lightly grabbed her hand. Registering what he was doing, Jen didn't reject him. But she eyed him questioningly.

"Jen, I have some questions for you and I need you to be honest."

She tried to remove her hand, but he gripped it tight, refusing to let go.

Jen looked out the window and smiled at the Raven haired boy in front of her, Harry would be starting Hogwarts this year and she was excited that finally, he would be with her. Fred and George walked in and and immediately started talking to Harry as she read a book. Harry was smart, polite, outgoing and a prankster. She already knew Fred and George were basically recruiting him as she sat there reading her book. But she couldn't help but smile. As they talked a little bit more, a knock and a slide of the door revealed the boy Jen had been thinking of all summer, Cedric Diggory. He had grown taller, a lot taller than her and he was tanned from what she could assume were quidditch games in the sun. She saw the sparkle that she had never noticed to be in his grey eyes and her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that they were only focused on her. Cedric walked in and said hello to everyone. Jen smiled lightly, "Ced, this is my little brother, Harry."

Cedric turned to Harry and shook his hand. "So you're the brother she never stops talking about." Jen blushed and Harry laughed.

Cedric turned back to look at Jen, "actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you really quick." Jen nodded her head, "Harry I'll be back." She turned to the twins, "you two watch him and stop trying to corrupt my little brother." And they nodded mischievously

Jen walked with Cedric in silence until they entered an empty compartment. Cedric quickly locked the door and turned to Jen.

He didn't say a word before putting his hands on her face then her shoulders. Jen looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

Cedric looked at her, the cocky smile he always seemed to have had been placed with a look of concern. "isn't it obvious? I'm checking to make sure you're okay. You lost more weight Jen and you look tired"

Jen sighed, "I'm perfectly fine and I have everything under control."

Cedric's grey eyes looked at her, "do you?" and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the distance and pulling her closer.

Jen paused, "yes, I'm fi-"

But Cedric interrupted, his facing getting closer. "Then why didn't you write back this summer."

"Because you told me you liked me."

"yeah, and you told me you liked me too."

Jen looked at him before putting her arms around his neck and sighing as her head pressed against his chest.

Jen sighed again, "Cedric, we are too young to be in a relationship."

Cedric pulled away and looked at her for a second, "Jen, you know I agree. We're only thirteen and we are really young. However, I turn fourteen in September and you do too. And we talked about this before, fourteen isn't an improper age for people to begin dating. Besides," and his smirk returned," the minute you turn 14, I plan to court you."

Jen remained silent. "We don't even have to tell anyone. You know I'm just as private as you." He continued.

Jen stared at Cedric a little puzzled. "you'd do that for me?"

At Cedric's nod, Jen questioned," And what are we until then?"

Cedric's head got closer to hers. "Of course I would and I'm a gentlemen. So until then" his heading getting closer, "we are just very good friends." And he kissed her forehead.

They stayed embraced like that for a few minutes before Cedric let go and unlocked the door. "Cam and Lee should have crashed your compartment by now, so I'll be there for the rest of the trip." And he brushed her hand lightly before beginning to walk next to her.

Jen was standing in the room of requirement when the bell chimed for midnight as she looked into the fire she always thought of in the ROR. She was doing just this when on the last chime, the twelfth chime, the door opened. She didn't have to look back to know who it was as hands gently wrapped around her waist. She leaned in as she heard him murmur a gentle "happy birthday" before he kissed her. She didn't even hesitate as she kissed him back. "Be mine" he murmured, pulling away to stare at her. Silver locking onto emerald eyes. And she didn't even need to nod her head as she pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Harry was approaching Ginny in the chamber alone when Tom Riddle appeared and called the Basilik. Shocked he tried to use the sword of Gryffindor, but it was to no avail even after he killed the diary. That's when he head footsteps and saw Jen Potter, his sister and mentor, fearless and angry that someone was once again, harming her brother. She swiftly pocketed the diary, eyeing it, before rushing to Harry as the snake was going to bite him. Letting it bite her as she conjured a rooster, killing it.

Harry cried as Jen shuddered from the poison, trying not to fall and be weak in front of her little brother. She grabbed Harry and hugged him, murmuring through the pain for him to stop crying and that she loved him. She heard a phoenix and blacked out, waking up in the hospital wing three days later. Her reflexes kicked in and she quickly jumped out of bed in a defensive position. Surprising a shocked and worried Cedric, Cam, Harry, Fed, George, Lee and Oliver at her side.

She didn't even care to ask about her injuries as she approached her brother and looked him over. Chastising him for losing weight, looking skinny and almost dying.

At these comments everyone laughed.

Cam muttered to her questioning looks, "says the girl who starves herself."

Fred and George chanted a "hear hear" to Jen's glares.

While Cedric, keeping the façade of her best friend, kissed her cheek and told her he was glad she was okay. Though she could tell he meant to say more.

Cedric Diggory was a little worried. He loved his girlfriend. He loved Jennifer Potter, probably the smartest and most beautiful witch at Hogwarts. He loved that she was smart funny and sarcastic. Hell, he had gotten lucky because she was amazing at quidditch too. And Jen cared so much about everyone even though half the time she acted distant and icy. Cedric especially loved to see Jen when she was with Harry. Harry made Jen's dull green eyes, obviously scarred from a lifetime of hardship, a little bit brighter. And he didn't want to seem cocky when he said it, but the green eyes brightened around him too.

He didn't mind that their relationship was a secret. He was a private person too and he was fine with everyone believing him and Jen were good friends. It wasn't easy, sometimes it was hard to not be jealous since guys and girls asked them both out everyday. But, he trusted her to choose when they should come out with their relationship.

But that's not why he was worried. He was worried because his girlfriend kept wandering off and no one knew what she was doing. And one weekend, for the whole weekend, she had disappeared, not telling anyone where she went.

The day she returned, she ignored all the questions, but a brilliant smile graced her face. And Cedric saw Harry's confused looks and knew that Harry didn't know either. Cedric approached her and dragged her to an empty classroom.

"Alright, you've been up to something. And I've been trying to be the supporting indifferent secret boyfriend that I am, but I want to know." He asked flashing her an amused and annoyed look.

Jen became amused and quirked an eyebrow. Cedric hated when she did this. She was going to tease him. "I'll tell you when we get off the train."

Cedric groaned, that was in three days. "And if you're a good boy, I can think of something else that will take your mind off it."

Cedric's head perked and he smirked, "Really, are you sure it'll distract me?" His face getting closer, and Jen quirked her eyebrow again, "I'm sure." And her lips descended on his.

Getting off King's Cross, Cedric already knew his parents would be late, but he was content with that. He said goodbye to all his friends before catching up with Jen and Harry. Jen waited for him to approach and he heard Harry murmur, "Where are the Dursleys?"

Jen's smiled widened as he stopped in front of her. She looked at him, "A deals a deal" and hugged him.

Leaning out of the hug she quickly kissed his cheek and murmured in his ear, "the Potters can be found at 321 Diagon Alley."

She left his arms and Cedric looked at her confused. "What?"

And she smirked and leaned in quickly, "figure it out. I'm not dating you because of your handsome looks" She leaned away before flashing him a cheeky grin "though it is a perk." She pulled Harry along before loudly musing, "Come on Harry, they told me they would meet us out front." And grabbed her brother.

Cedric was left standing there as his mother called him. Seeing his confused look, Mrs. Diggory asked her son what was wrong and Cedric just nodded his head.

"Nothing. I was reading a book today. And it got me thinking."

Mrs. Diggory quirked an eyebrow. Cedric grimaced, dammit, why can every female do that.

Dumbledore stayed in his office when he received a note from Jennifer Potter.

"_Profesor, _

_I wanted to inform you that Harry and I will not be going back to the Dursleys and before you get upset I want to tell you why. I know how important the safety for Harry matters. And I know about the blood wards, only a living member of mum's family can maintain. I'm not daff, sir. However, if you didn't know, since I'm a descendent of my mum, I can also maintain the blood wards. So with that, Harry and I have shifted locations this summer. Don't try to find us, because you won't. I took all the precautions and then some. _

_See you September first._

_Jennifer Lily Potter_

_House of Potter_

Albus Dumbledores eyes gleemed. Her had definitely underestimated the female Potter. And he relaxed in his chair, Harry would be safe for another summer.

Harry Potter had the best summer and he really had to thank Jen for it. She had cast a post newt charm, the fidelus on a flat in Diagon alley using their mother's wand. That's where she had gone right before school had ended. And now, no one could find them, including Dumbledore. He would be safe, away from the Dursley's, could practice magic, be lazy and explore Diagon alley under the cloak whenever he wanted.

Their flat was big and he knew it was Potter family property. It was five bedrooms, a kitchen, parlor, study, living, dining and family rooms. It was tastefully decorated and came with two houselves. Not to mention it was located in the rich condo area of Diagon alley. Close to the Leaky Cauldron and Flourish and Botts. He got it out of Jen that this was Potter family property, but she had spent the weekend she disappeared getting the elves to help her decorate and casting the charm. And she was happy and very satisfied with her job.

Remus Lupin was on the train sleeping when he heard the voices of five kids.

"it's safe in here, he's asleep."

As three teenagers began to talk. He pretended to be sleeping until he heard a door open and an assertive voice state, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. Leave, I need to talk to Harry. Now."

As there was a shuffle and the door closed

Harry looked at his sister, "Jen?"

She put a finger to her lip, motioning him to be quiet before approaching the sleeping man.

Remus felt someone smack him before he quickly stood up. Jen Potter was standing over him, smirking.

"Uncle Moony, I hope you haven't forgotten me. Now give you favorite goddaughter a hug before I cry." She fake pouted.

Remus laughed.

And Jen introduced Harry. Telling him strictly, how he was not to mention how they were related to the teacher. Jen then told Harry to go find his friends and as he left, the smile dropped from her face and Remus gulped. He had heard stories about Jen Potter, the smart and powerful Gryffindor princess.

"Uncle Moony" she said in a quiet voice. "I don't know why you didn't keep in touch, but don't do it again." Her emerald eyes stared at him. "I know about your 'furry problem' and I don't give a damn. Harry and I have lost enough family as it is." And she took a step forward and hugged him. Her voice becoming gentle again, "it's good to have you back." She began to murmur "You should have tea with Harry once a week. He needs to hear stories about mum and dad and I can't remember them all. I was only four after all and I want him to know them. He NEEDS to know them." Feeling her sadness, Remus nodded and Jen made to leave. As she exited, she winked and disappeared from the compartment looking for a certain grey eyed boy.

Harry hugged his Godfather, the one who was innocent, before he escaped on buck beak. Jen did the same, murmuring something in his ear, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Uncle padfoot, lose the bird. When you do, the Potters can be found at 321 Diagon Alley. I have it on great confidentiality that there's a room there for you…and food. And Moony." Feeling the spell wash over him, Sirius stared shocked before smirking. His niece was smart.

Harry grinned, summer would be fun.

Remus packed his bags and was loading the last of his books in his trunk after Harry left when a knock sounded. He opened the door to see Jennifer Potter, his smart and quiet niece come in.

She grimaced at his packed trunk and turned to him. "Where are you going uncle moony?"

He shook his head. "I don't know Jen. I really don't. Maybe I'll find Sirius and apologize or something. No one will hire a werewolf."

Jen hugged him and he looked at her before seeing a smirk grace her face. Jen took out a wrapped up parchment and laid it on the table.

"Take it."

Moony grabbed it before unraveling it and stared at it. "what is thi-It's a list of ingredients and instructions for a potion?"

Jen smirked, "the Potters can be found at 321 diagon alley. "

Feeling the spell wash over him, Moony was confused.

"Sirius is already there and that there, dear uncle, is the recipe for wolfsbane. Your moving in so you and uncle padfoot get to spend the next" she paused to calculate something, " three weeks and four days learning how to make this potion." And she walked out, but paused at the door.

"Harry and I will join you guys there shortly." She commented and left without a glance.

Remus gripped the paper before quickly packing his things. He hadn't smiled in ages, but he finally got to move in with his family. Damn, Jen was smart.

Jen smirked once outside the doorway, she was going to kill a rat.

Jen's sixth year was just starting when Dumbledore announced the tournament. Everyone, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws constantly approached her asking if she would submit her name.

If anyone could win that tournament, it was Jen Potter. The only other option was her best friend and golden boy, Cedric Diggory. And it looked like it would have to be him as Jen Potter refused to enter a "stupid tournament that could kill anyone" every time someone asked her if she was entering.

Cedric approached Jen one morning in an empty hallway and snaked his hand around her waist as he pulled her behind a hidden tapestry.

As he kissed her and murmured a quick good morning, he looked into the emerald eyes. "I'm entering."

And she looked at him before smirking, "good, because I'm not and you're the only other person who I find qualified to win this tournament."

Cedric laughed, "I'm glad you aren't freaking out because it's dangerous."

And Jen's smirk grew as she gave him a paper. "Course not. You aren't allowed to die."

He sent her a quizzical look once he looked at the paper. And she grinned, "that's your training schedule… with me. If you're going to be champion, there's no way in hell I'm letting you do any task without training. Also, consider it my….insurance and investment to make sure you don't die." She kissed his cheek.

He gulped, understanding just how rigorous and scary training with Jen Potter would be. But he forgot about that as her lips touched his again.

"Harry Potter" shouted Dumbledore as the surprising fourth champion.

Harry, shocked, stood still. A surprised look graced his face before Hermione pushed him up to follow the rest of the champions to the side room. Everyone was staring at Harry and no one was talking as he began to walk.

It was a surprise to him and everyone else that he had been entered since he was only 15. But besides this, had he been 17, no one would have been surprised. Harry was strong and a talented seeker and rumor had it that after Jen Potter, he would be the next Gryiffindor team captain. He danced with Hermione for top grades in their class every year, was taking ten classes like his sister and was also a shoe in for prefect even though he constantly pranked students with Fred and George. Not only this, he was a great dueler, kind, witty and smart. Though he was the boy who lived, Jen had made sure Harry always remained modest and because of this, Harry had grown up to be a perfect guy and a great Potter Heir. Though everyone knew only two girls held Harry Potter's attention, one being his sister and the other being his best friend, Hermione Granger. Rumor had it that Jen Potter trained Harry herself in all kinds of defensive magic, so harry potter's participation only meant he would win.

As Harry walked past the Gryffindor's, he passed the sixth years and saw George and Fred staring at him. He didn't know where Jen was but, as Harry passed the twins, a slim hand, using fast and graceful quidditch reflexes, grabbed his wrist and didn't let go.

Everyone in the great hall was mesmerized at what happened next. Jen Potter the quiet, ruthless, talented, popular, beautiful Gryffindor. Top in her class. Top in the school. 10 owls. Taking 8 Newts. Prefect. Quidditch captain. She didn't even get up from her seat as she gripped Harry's wrist.

But in a flash, she was standing next to her brother. Harry towered over her in height because Jen Potter was small. She had always been tiny. But everyone stared at the duo and the presence that reeked from the two powerful siblings. The look on Jen's face, everyone was shocked to see, had never seemed so cold.

"Harry, " Jen's quiet voice echoed across the great hall. "you didn't put your name in so why are you walking into the side chamber as if you did." She said this as if chastising Dumbledore and the Goblet of Fire for being a foolish child that did something stupid.

Knowing it wasn't a question, Harry didn't say anything waiting for her to continue. "I need you to swear on your magic so everyone believes you."

Some people gasped as Harry didn't question what he was told. Jen was always right. He quietly gripped his wand and murmured enough for the great hall to hear "I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the goblet."

"Now show everyone you still have your magic." Jen continued in her deathly quiet tone.

Muttering a silent lumos, everyone gasped at the light that flared. He was telling the truth.

"now sit."

Harry sat down, never doubting his sister, the women who had sacrificed everything for him. She swiftly kissed his head and murmured, "I'll take care of this." So fast that he thought for a moment that she hadn't done it.

She looked at everyone in the quiet great hall. Eyeing them. "Go back to eating." the Gryffindor princess demanded. And she got what she wanted.

Jen walked in his place toward the podium, "come on professor, let's get this figured out." And walked into the side room without a glance back.

Cedric, Fleur and Krum were the first to stare as the door opened.

Fleur looked surprised, "do ze whavt us tu come out?"

Cedric saw the look on Jen's face, and knew something was wrong. She was practically seething. He didn't get to question her though as the door was barged open by a mad Karkoroff and Madame Maxime.

"There cannot ze twu hogwavte chapions dumbleedor."

"We are going back, come on krum."

Dumbledore spoke up, "I don't know what's going on but the goblet has spoken and mr. potter will have to participate."

The three were heatedly in discussion until a quiet voice spoke. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen sir."

Cedric winced at the tone. Jen was never like this unless she was mad, which was rare. No one wanted to piss off Jen Potter.

"my brother will not be in this tournament. You all saw it. He swore on his magic. Thus the contract is null and void since harry potter did not put his name in the goblet and is not bound by the goblet's magic. If he had, the magical contract would have stripped him of his magic. Goodnight." And Jen walked out without waiting for an answer, back into the great hall.

When she entered the hall, everyone became silent again and Jen narrowed her eyes, scanning for who could have done this. She walked to Harry and murmured something, everyone leaned their head's to hear it as her voice echoed. "You will not be participating."

And Harry hopped out of his seat and hugged her. She told him to finish eating as the professors and champions walked in. Everyone stated clapping and no one, but a boy with silver grey eyes, noticed her walk out.

Jen Potter was mad, and she was going to find whoever did this.

Jen stood in the room of requirement, staring into the fire she had thought of. Why did someone have to always want to kill her brother. HER harry.

Jen bowed her head, not hearing the door open. She started yelling, "Why? Why? Why?!" And as hands wrapped around her, she was shifted into someone's lap. She screamed out more" let go of me", pounding the strong chest. Before giving up in his arms. He held her close for a bit before realizing it was safe enough for him to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to ruin your night."

Cedrid frowned, "you didn't. But your smart thinking saved your brother. And me from the competition, if I might add. I don't think I could have beat a Potter. Especially one you trained. Hell I'm lucky you didn't enter."

Jen looked up into his eyes, searching for a hint of anger and found none of it. And she hugged him closer. "I love you and I'll make it up to you," she mumbled again.

Cedric smirked. And kissed her passionately. "I was hoping you'd say that."

And before she kissed back, she murmured, "happy 3 years."

And they didn't leave the ROR for the rest of the night.

As the end of the tournament came near, Cedric Diggory was tired. Jen Potter was ruthless in his training. Cedric knew she was worried he might die, but she was so bloody powerful, no one had any idea. She pushed him in dueling, spells, potions, and everything else to prepare him for the maze, the lake and the dragons. He had no idea how she had learned all this and he was amazed everyday that he was dating the smartest, most powerful witch. A part of himself even felt bad for Harry if this was what she put him through every summer. No wonder the boy was so smart and gifted. In just one school year, he had won in first place by a large majority in every task.

And it was worth it, he remembered, as he gripped the trophy and appeared outside the maze. Everyone rushed towards him and he smiled and quickly scooted people aside as he locked onto green emerald eyes. She ran to him and he hugged her for a long time. Everyone thought that they were best friends and he had no problem with that. But as he hugged her, she whispered in his ear.

"Want to go public?"

Cedric smiled a lot more before he kissed her to the shock of the whole crowd and his parents. Hufflepuff Golden Boy and the Gryffindor princess. The Hufflepuff quidditch Captain and the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Both prefects who were a shoe in for head boy and head girl positions. Both top two in their year. Both beautiful and handsome.

The crowed cheered harder and Cedric didn't let go, neither did Jen,

Harry caught his eye though and gave him a nod.

**UPDATED material below**.

The tournament ended and all was well, for almost everyone. But, not for Jen Potter.

Someone had tried to kill her little brother. Someone had tried to ruin the tournament. Someone was going to pay. That was Jen's mantra.

As soon as the tournament ended, she put everything she had into figuring out who had done it. And most importantly, why?

Harry Potter frowned. He had known Jen his whole life, and she had cared for him and helped him through everything. He hadn't had an easy life, but Jen had made it as easy as she could.

And she was doing it again. Protecting him and he, for once, wanted to help her.

He found his sister in the library using the Marauder's map. She was reading, what seemed to be, a restricted book and didn't notice the approaching figure.

The youngest Potter smirked as he plotted in his head, he could work with this.

As he approached her – "Harry I'm not stupid. Now stop plotting and come talk to me. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES."

Harry sighed, knowing that Jen only openly acted like this around him… maybe Cedric. She sounded annoyed at his interruption.

"What Jen? Shouldn't you be snogging your boyfriend?" He teased. "Want to tell me how long you kept your relationship a secret?"

Jen blushed at Harry's words, forgetting for a moment what she was doing.

At Jen's silence, Harry continued, very amused that he had found something that made his sister speechless. "I mean, all of Hogwarts has only been betting when you guys would get together for years. "

And Jen turned her head to him, not surprised because she had heard about this. But astounded that her little brother knew about this and never told her. She quirked an eyebrow, "you knew?"

And Harry smirked. "Well, yeah. I mean, someone had to keep track of the bets and open the pool. It was like the job was meant for Fred, George and I…so want to tell me when you guys got together, for real, now? I bet my first year, your third year. But Fred and George bet your second year, before I even came. Everyone else put their money on 4th, 5th or this year.

Jen narrowed her eyes and smirked back. Harry stayed firmly in his position, getting ready for the witty comment his sister would hit him with. "it's none of your business Harry. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life. I mean, I couldn't help but notice that Viktor Krum's eyes have been following a certain Gryffindor. Not to mention Fred and George's annoying little brother seems to have a thing for her as well. You know" She quirked an eyebrow, " I wouldn't mind a sister in law. And don't forget, you have to keep the family name and honor and such going…since you're the heir. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, knowing her brother would blush like mad.

"Low blow, sis. Low Blow." Harry feigned, blushing bright at how true her words were.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. I actually came here to see how you are doing?"

Jen interested, caught his emerald eyes. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?'

And Harry sat next to her, placing the Marauder's map in front of her.

He narrowed his eyes, "your up to something, dearest sister."

Jen became amused. "Dearest Harrison," she said, annoying him by pronouncing his full name, "why would you think that?"

"Jen, after knowing you for my whole life, sharing a bedroom with you and the fact that the same Marauder blood runs through my veins that runs through yours, do you think I'm stupid? You are plotting. You are plotting big time, and I want in."

Jen smirked before eyeing the map in front of her. Raising her eyebrow at something she say. "I think, dear brother, you just helped me in more than one way. And I would be honored for your assistance. This once though."

Harry stared at Jen, she never allowed him to help since she was very overprotective. He quirked an eyebrow, knowing she would understand what he wanted to know. Why? Was his unspoken question?

"tsk tsk. You should know, a marauder can never say no to a marauder when mischief is about."

And she grabbed his hand, the map and banished her book as they walked out of the library.

The Potter siblings had work to do.

**Note: so i'm going to update more, but I wanted to know people's opinions on making this into an actual story instead of lots of oneshots.**


End file.
